


When the Rogues go into the woods today,

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry is done with Mardon, Crack Fic, M/M, Marco Polo - Freeform, Rogues Picnic, they all get lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rogues,” He muttered to himself.</p><p>“Polo,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Rogues go into the woods today,

When Barry agreed to the Rogues picnic in the forest that Barry once had an interesting conversation with Len, he thought that it would be a nice afternoon of food, company and maybe a walk. That walk turned into a hike that turned into each of them getting lost. He was on his own, he knew that Mick and Len had walked off on a different path, Lisa was lamenting about her love life and a certain scientist that Barry knew was one of his. Shawna and Hartley had opted to leave early, and Mardon, was well, Mardon. 

 

Barry just walked helplessly around trying to find one of the others, the forest was quiet and unsettling, he felt like it was a place where someone or people were murdered one dark and stormy night. He just walked along the beaten path, kicking small clumps or rocks and dirt.

 

“Marco,” He heard something that sounded like his idiotic boyfriends voice.

 

“Polo,” Lisa.

 

“Marco,” Len?

 

“Actually, it’s Mardon,” Little shit. 

 

“Fuck you,” Definitely Len.

 

“I’d rather fuck Barry,” He felt his cheeks blush.

 

“Mardon,” Mick.

 

“Polo,” Mardon. 

 

“Rogues,” He yelled, hoping to get an idea of where one of them are.

 

“Scarlet,” Len sounded close.

 

“Sweetie,” Lisa was closer.

 

“Babe,” Mardon sounded the closest. 

 

“Marco,” Lisa yelled.

 

“Polo,” Len joined in.

 

“Marco,” Lisa was giggling. Barry really didn’t expect this from the picnic night.

 

“Polo,” Mardon was laughing, leaning against the tree, arms around him, clutching at his sides laughing. Barry just stared at him.

 

“Mardon,” Said named person looked up at him, he had fallen over, laughing with tears leaking out of his eyes.

 

“Polo,” Mardon laughed.

 

“Idiot,” Barry shook his head.

 

“Barry,” Len and Mick appeared behind them, an amused look crossed Lens face.

 

“Polo,” Lisa grinned, jumping from out of the bushes. 

 

“Why is Mardon laughing on the dirty ground?” Lisa tilted her head, her eyes looking at Barry for an answer.

 

“Cause its Mardon,” He just shrugged, leaving the Rogues to deal with Mardon, he was heading home.

 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Len pointed to Mardon standing, brushing the dirt of himself.

 

“He’s your Rogue,” He shrugged again.

 

“He’s your boyfriend,” Len retorted.

 

“Hey, I’m standing right here,” Mardon glared between the both of them.

 

“Come on, sweetie,” Lisa linked arms with him, flipping her hair over her shoulder as they both managed to turn the dirt path into a form of catwalk.

 

“Rogues,” He muttered to himself.

 

“Polo,”


End file.
